Dha Werda Verda
Das Dha Werda Verda ist ein archaischer Kriegsgesang, der bis zurück in die Frühgeschichte Coruscants datiert wird. Er wurde wissenschaftlichen Schätzungen zufolge um 200.000 VSY von der Spezies der Taung als Hymne und Kriegsritual im Kampf gegen die Bataillone der Zhell verwendet. Geschichte [[Bild:Mandalorian taung.png|miniatur|Ein Dha Werda Verda: Ein Taung]] Die grauhäutigen Taung, die sich im Krieg mit den menschlichen Ureinwohner Coruscants befanden, gaben sich nach einem verheerenden Vulkanausbruch, der weite Landstriche für viele Jahre in Dunkelheit hüllte, selbst den Namen "Dha Werda Verda", was mit "Krieger des Schattens" oder "Dunkle Krieger" übersetzt wird. Nach ihrer Vertreibung von Coruscant und einer langen Wanderung durch die Galaxis ließen sich die Taung schließlich auf einem unbewohnten Planeten nieder, den sie - nach ihrem Anführer - Mandalore nannten. Sie selbst gaben sich den Namen Mandalorianer. Auch wenn die Taung mit der Zeit mehr und mehr durch Menschen und andere Spezies verdrängt wurden, die sie in ihren Reihen akzeptierten, blieb die kriegerische Hymne des Dha Werda Verda bis in die heutige Zeit durch mündliche Überlieferung in den Reihen der Mandalorianer erhalten. Die Sprache der Taung ist mittlerweile ausgestorben bzw. in großen Teilen im modernen Mando'a (Mandalorianisch) aufgegangen. Neben der traditionellen Verwendung durch die Mandalorianer, die es noch heute vor Schlachten gemeinsam singen und das dazugehörige Kriegsritual praktizieren, fand das Dha Werda Verda durch mandalorianische Ausbilder sogar Einzug in die Große Armee der Republik. Ausbilder wie Jango Fett, Kal Skirata und Walon Vau brachten den ihnen zugewiesenen Republik-Kommandos das Lied und die dazugehörigen Bewegungsabläufe bei, um auf diese Weise ihren Sinn für Gemeinschaft und Identität zu stärken. Mit der Zeit verbreitete sich das Ritual auch in den Reihen der regulären Klonkrieger, da die Eliteeinheiten bestrebt waren, es ihnen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit - zum Beispiel auf langen Raumflügen - beizubringen. Während die Mandalorianer ihre Lieder vor allem durch mündliche Weitergabe am Leben erhalten, existiert auch eine niedergeschriebene Version des Textes. Ein Forscher und Handelsreisender namens Mungo Baobab entdeckte eine Niederschrift in einem Schriftstein, die als authentisch angesehen wird und sich heute in den Baobab-Archiven befindet. Inhalt Das Dha Werda Verda erzählt die Geschichte einer epischen Schlacht zwischen den Taung und den Bataillonen der Zhell. Die Schlacht trug sich auf einem Schlachtfeld zu, an dessen Stelle heute die Hauptstadt Galactic City liegt. Während die Völker sich bekämpften, wurde Coruscant plötzlich von einem verheerenden Vulkanausbruch heimgesucht, der als der schlimmste in der Geschichte des Planeten gilt. Die Städte wurden von einer Ascheschicht bedeckt und der Himmel wurde für zwei Jahre verfinstert. Die Taung gaben sich daraufhin den Namen "Schattenkrieger", weil sie den Schatten als Symbol für ihr Schicksal betrachteten. Davon handelt das Dha Werda Verda. Text Dha Werda Verda Booten wooten lanlock vootem. Al a sinkee dunken pooten. Achta werda verda roll. Poonka dunkee loten cho. Leeber soong whar tung tach picta. Manner manner migta richta. Schelecht varn toom-soing pa ho-grunten. Gersh ve dala funken mimpa. Droit! Ta Gropen wettkampf Zunken! Betteltung seeck da mindy cooten. Parta blax dha scunken drassen. Manner manner, mitteltouse manner. Dha Dhazz jedoch. Land zu land offt letza. Unun nung. Manner manner. Durchsprung Nocha. Immer hauk gewordenspa. Zeeetoof en poof. Olaffka begonnenspah. Var var goopinski. von moglodite. Kortzva. Verto verto taplasko ta verto. Vom zoomenfest. Va va voomenfest. Kopocka locka hatta statan. Schel Tha noobin rest du common. Morbskurtz! Kaffee kaffee zum doom kaffee! Ausbroll mobist manner mockah! Ssstrung tartung tha stroong tartung! Wo-cha nickschat hobbentrose. Jungclaus dha spricken. Impoot ga kunginchock! Kungach. Noplenkacht. Kungar Kungar. Ale Da Kungare! Hinter den Kulissen Das Dha Werda Verda wurde im Jahr 1996 von Ben Burtt speziell für den Soundtrack zu Shadows of the Empire komponiert. Das Booklet zur CD enthält den Text und eine erste kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschichte der Taung, die später ausgearbeitet und mit der Geschichte der Mandalorianer zusammengeführt wurde. Das Lied wird vom Chor des Royal Scottish Orchestra gesungen und ist im letzten Titel der CD, "The Destruction of Xizor's Palace", ab Minute 4:40 zu hören. Der Komponist ließ sich - unter anderem - ganz offensichtlich von der deutschen Sprache inspirieren. Eine offizielle Übersetzung wurde nie veröffentlicht. Ob Jesse Harlin es später als Referenz für sein auf mando'a verfasstes Gra'tua Cuun heranzog, das ebenfalls als archaische mandalorianische Kriegshymne gilt, ist nicht bekannt. Ebenfalls sind starke Ähnlichkeiten zum Haka-Kriegstanz der neuseeländischen Maori nicht abzustreiten. Quellen *''Republic Commando'' – Triple Zero *''[[Shadows of the Empire (Soundtrack)|Soundtrack zu Shadows of the Empire]]'' (Booklet) *''The New Essential Chronology'' cs:Dha Werda Verda en:Dha Werda Verda es:Dha Werda Verda nl:Dha Werda Verda ru:Dha Werda Verda Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Legends